The present invention relates to apparatus for use in controlling the tension of a chain or chains of mining equipment.
As is known, the so-called tension control apparatus is employed where it is desired to tighten or slacken or merely support a chain or chains of equipment such as a scraper-chain conveyor and/or a winning machine, such as a plough, during installation or repair work, for example.
Such apparatus can be built on to the main drive assembly for the chain or chains so as to be capable of being coupled to the drive to operate the latter at a much reduced speed. Normally such apparatus has a motor connected through reduction gearing to a pinion or the like which can be selectively coupled to the drive. One form of known apparatus is described in German Patent specification No. 2063695. This known apparatus utilizes, in a preferred construction, a compressed air motor which is particularly suitable for smooth control of the chain tension.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus.